


For You

by alafaye



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about control--and Tony being a sub who can get away with a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 26 of rounds_of_kink on LJ and the prompt from sep_prudence that asked for "Dom loans out their sub and watches as they're used by others". First posted [here](https://rounds-of-kink.dreamwidth.org/2138325.html#cutid1) and [here](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/774752.html).

All of Bruce's lessons in self control coalesced into this one moment, woven together as he watched Tony serve Clint.

Oh, how he wanted to touch-- his sub, his teammate, himself-- but no. This wasn't... He had to have more control. If he touched now, then that was it. The illusion would be broken. And oh, how he wanted to keep this going for as long as they all could.

Tony was so beautiful-- olive skin, dark hair, keen and playful eyes. (Rule one, don't cover his eyes. No one argued. They all wanted to see those eyes because in them were all his emotions.) Wearing the brown collar and nothing else, his sub presented such a pretty picture that was unlined by the scene being set.

Their teammate could play, but only on the Dom's rules.

His sub's rules.

And that, that was part of the beauty of it.

Clint made Tony kneel, head bowed, as he turned to the table of supplies they had all agreed on before the week before. Not all of it would be used, but it was always nice to have a selection. Bruce and Tony liked to set out items for a scene and take turns choosing. Bruce was eager to see what Clint would choose now. (He had suggested that Tony perhaps choose-- his sub's playful side tempered by an uncanny knowing of what a Dom wanted.)

Would it be a whip or flogger? Tony colored prettily under a nice lashing, could either sit perfectly still for it or dance to the rhythm set; would either voice his pleasure aloud or keep so very, very silent. (It depended on the day, but Bruce loved it all so much, loved changing things up by asking for different things or, to change things up once in a while, ask for his sub to choose.) Maybe tie his sub up and tease him. Bruce liked to see how far Tony could bend. He wondered if Clint was eager find out. And then there were the toys: dildos, vibrators, the pin wheel, the ball cage. So many toys.

Bruce almost got up, interrupted the scene, forgetting the rules. It wasn't like him to be like this, but he was possessive, having denied himself pleasure for years on the run and now, to have not only pleasure but a feast for his senses?

His sub, seeing it as clearly as everything else, had come up with the solution. _"Let them use me, abuse me, but it's all for you." ___

__No one should abuse anyone, but Bruce understood what it meant. All of this was only an illusion because it was for him. Tony was still serving him even as he submitted to another's hands._ _

__It was harder than it looked._ _

__Clint picked up a simple band of leather, a vibrator, the rope, and a switch. Bruce's cock twitched and his eyes widened. He hadn't done this before, tied Tony up before whipping him. This was... Tony, the cheeky brat, winked at him._ _

__Clint ordered Tony to the post in a corner of the room, to lift his arms. Bruce swallowed and shifted in his chair. Clint smirked and quickly prepped the sub to slip in the vibrator, but didn't turn it on yet. The band of leather was next, wrapped efficiently around the Tony's cock to keep him from coming. He did have more control than to come without permission, but that wasn't the point. Clint liked to know how in control he was, much like Bruce._ _

__It was why Clint was the first. Someone similar in temperament to get Bruce used to others playing with Tony before moving onto someone more challenging, someone who really would test Bruce's control._ _

__Ropes next, starting with Tony's hands-- holding them to a ring on the top of the post. Then a simple flow down his arms, crisscrossing his chest and back, his legs, and ending with a simple knot on his ankles. A presentation. Clint smiled as he ran a hand down Tony's skin and the rope around it. It was a rather pretty picture._ _

__Tony whined. Clint's smile turned into a smirk and turned the vibrator on. Bruce chuckled as Tony sucked in a breath. Clint shook his head fondly and patted the vibrator, jostling Tony. Bruce sat back, feeling more confident now, and wanting to see the whipping begin; he was taking mental notes for a later scene. Because this? This he would do again, but with a bit more pattern with the rope. It was something he had seen on his travels and he had done it with Tony, but he was eager to see how the rope would change the whipping._ _

__Clint announced how many strikes there would be and began._ _

__With the rope and his own arms as leverage, Tony was beautiful as he danced under the switch as it hit his back, his sides, his ass, his thighs. His flushed skin reddened from the hits, a motley collection to match the moans and groans and hisses falling from his mouth._ _

__When all the strikes were given, Clint reached around and Tony let out a high-pitched whine-- his cock must've been harder than diamonds._ _

__Bruce wanted to see, but Clint didn't seem to. He unbuckled his pants and took his cock out. It was hard, leaking fluid, and Bruce eyed it, memorized it. He wanted to remember it so he could tease Tony later. Clint removed the vibrator slowly and chuckled when Tony moaned, long and low. He arched his ass out, asking for something to fill him up in that wordless way he had._ _

__Clint teased him. Asked him where he learned to be so cock hungry. (Bruce privately thought that Tony had always been so. From birth.)_ _

__Tony whined and Clint hushed him, pushing in with just enough speed and force for Tony's whine to turn into something even more primal. Bruce shifted; he knew that sound well. Because yes, Tony did so love to be filled and as often and as hard as possible._ _

__Clint played Tony carefully, driving him to the edge and back, pinching the welts from the switch and then Tony's nipples. Teased his balls and cock, pulled on his hair. Tony begged, sobbing, wanting and clearly needing to come and trying his hardest to get what he wanted._ _

__Clint untied only Tony's hands and guided him down to his knees. Commanded him to make him come and then, and only then, would Tony be allowed to come. No hands, eyes closed. Tony glared, but, clasping his hands behind his back, used his mouth to make Clint come down his throat._ _

__Praise flowed and with it, Clint's promise. He cradled Tony in his arm as he untied the leather strip. A few slides of Clint's hand on Tony's cock and then Tony cried as he came._ _

__It was beautiful._ _

__A quick shift and Bruce was now cradling Tony. They were alone and Tony looked up, asking silently if he had done well._ _

__Oh, Bruce assured him, filling Tony's empty hole with his cock, he had done so very, very well._ _


End file.
